No fue suficiente
by nessierock03
Summary: Todos Humanos! Amar y entregar todo de ti, lo que sientes, eres y crees a veces No es suficiente para alguien que no sabe valorar nada! Eso lo aprendí cuando me enamore de mi mejor amigo Jacob Black.  Mi primer intento de Songfic!  leanlo
1. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosamente de Stephenie Meyer.**

**La canción es propiedad de Paty Cantu y la historia es totalmente d mi cabeza… ****y mi corazón!**

**POV Nessie**

Una tarde normal, de aquel día normal un grupo de amigas tenían una conversación "normal" en una cafetería del parque en un pequeño lugar de Washington llamado Forks… ¿De qué hablaban? pues que otra cosa? la música y nuestra inconformidad con respecto al amor y los hombres.

–No sé porque se quejan tanto, tienen exactamente lo que quieren, Alice tienes a Jazz que TE ADORA, si, tal vez sea medio emo pero eso no es muy importante, Rose tienes a Emmett que si bien es un niño grande también es tierno y te soporta hasta cuando andas de malas que es casi todo el tiempo y Bella ya es caso a aparte… En serio tu menos que ninguna deberías quejarte Edward es casi perfecto es tierno, sensible, amable y todo un caballero el detalle es lo celoso pero eso qué más da?- El discurso se debe a que ya estaba cansada de oírlas quejarse de sus novios "Jasper no quiere ir de compras" "Emmett es muy inmaduro" "Edward no deja que me le acerqué a Mike (en lo personal Edward tiene razón)" en serio no sabían lo afortunadas que eran al tener a los novios que tenían.

–Lo sentimos linda! Tienes mucha razón es solo que… a veces olvidamos lo afortunadas que somos- Me abrazo Alice quien estaba sentada a mi lado, Bella y Rose estaba también viéndome con cara de culpa, ellas sabían que yo decía la verdad.

–Y bueno… Tu como vas con Jake? Ayer los vi salir del cine, tomados de la mano, no nos seguirás negando que no son nada- La pregunta de rose me tomo un poco desprevenida.

–Jake y yo? Pues no en serio no somos nada, ayer fuimos al cine en plan de amigos, saben perfectamente que él no me ve a mí como otra cosa- No mentía, Jake me invito al cine porque no quería ir solo, no es que me moleste yo también lo he hecho.

–Y lo de los abrazos en el parque? Y la manera de hablarse solo con miradas? Como puedes explicarnos eso Renesmee?- Alice me tenía muy bien vigilada y yo odiaba cuando me interrogaba y me señalaba de manera acusadora para que respondiera!

–Por amor a Dios Alice, déjala en paz, si ella tiene o no algo con Jacob es su problema no tenemos porque meternos- Al fin salió en mi defensa Bella, ella conocía más o menos mi historia con Jake… si es que se le podía llamar historia.

–Déjalas Bella creo que ya no vale la pena ocultarlo, algún día lo sabrán si es que ya no lo saben- Pensé que no tenia caso, al fin y al cabo son mis mejores amigas no valía la pena tener secretos.

–LO SABIA!- gritaron Alice y Rosalie a la vez de manera triunfante.

–Seguras? Porque yo una vez también hice muchas suposiciones?- Bella reía casi con descaro, ella sabía que ninguna de las chicas estaba en lo correcto con sus suposiciones, pensó que probablemente tenían creían lo mismo que los demás, que Jake y yo éramos novios, que teníamos todo este tiempo escondiendo y que de paso nos engañábamos mutuamente porque también nos veían salir con personas diferentes.

–Pues la verdad es que siempre supimos que Jake y tu eran novios- Alice parecía muy segura y Rose asentía en acuerdo.

–Lamento decepcionarlas! Jacob Black y yo no somos novios y nunca lo seremos, el ama a otra persona yo soy simplemente su mejor amiga- Al recordarlo me llene de rabia y dolor, para mi desgracia era la verdad y la odiaba aunque la aceptaba ya que era parte de mi realidad. –Yo si lo amo, pero llevo todo este tiempo callándolo, no tendría caso decirlo -esto último lo dije un poco cabizbaja dolía recordar.

–Pero si quiera haz intentado conquistarlo, tú eres una niña hermosa, inteligente y en serio se nota que él te quiere- Rosalie me abrazo en un intento por hacerme sentir mejor, si ella conociera a Jake la mitad de lo que lo conocía tal vez no pensaría lo mismo.

–Rose no están fácil, Nessie esta consiente de todo lo que has dicho es solo que simplemente Jake no la ama, la quiera posiblemente hasta la adore pero no es amor, para ella es muy duro ser solo su amiga y verlo con otras mientras que lo ama en silenció- las palabras de Bella fueron mucho más de lo que esperaba, ella me comprendía o por lo menos hacia el intento de ponerse en mi lugar.

–Gracias Bells, no sabes cuánto agradezco que me comprendas- le agradecí sinceramente.

–Bueno! Creo que si nos explican mejor la historia, podríamos comprenderte igual que Bella, en serio linda no es nuestra intención hacerte sentir mal ni nada, solo queremos entenderte- Alice a veces hablaba con un tono tan maternal que me recordaba mucho a su madre la Sra. Esme Cullen una mujer maternal y cariñosa como nadie.

–Está bien igual tampoco es una historia muy larga- gire mi cabeza hacia el enorme ventanal de la cafetería, miraba aquel cielo que amenazaba con llover, las personas del pueblo todas se saludaban y miraban el cielo algunos con indiferencia y otros con preocupación, volví a mirar a mis amigas antes de empezar a contar mi historia con Jake, mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida- ustedes ya todas saben que yo no soy de aquí, cuando llegue a Forks lo odiaba yo quería regresar a mi casa y estar de nuevo con mis amigos, después comencé la escuela y allí lo conocí al principio lo odiaba él era demasiado creído y superficial…

-Lo sigue siendo!- afirmaron las tres en una perfecta sincronización interrumpiendo mi historia, las vi con mala cara y no por la interrupción sino porque no me gustaba que se metieran con él, la única con derecho para insultarlo, molestarlo y golpearlo era YO! Y nadie más que YO!

–Obviare esa parte y voy a continuar… si quieren?- las tres volvieron a asentir perfectamente sincronizadas, ellas eran extrañas, pero así las amaba- bueno… el punto es que después de que lo conocí me di cuenta de que era un chico tierno, animado, lleno de sueños y ganas de cumplirlos, me convertí en su amiga poco a poco fue entrando en mi corazón, el me conocía mejor que nadie y yo a él, hablábamos de todo sin miedo, y yo siempre lo apoye en todo, un día sin darme cuenta empecé a sentir celos de él, me molestaba verlo con Leah o con cualquiera que le coqueteara con él, así fue que me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorando trate de alejarme, pero tenerlo lejos me dolía tanto o hasta más que tenerlo cerca y no pude mas y seguí con él, siendo sola su amiga… hice cosas locas para mi, madure a la fuerza deje de hacer muchas de mis locuras, cambie mi forma de vestir.. recuerdo cuando Alice me decía hippie por mi antigua manera de vestir, me uní a una banda de rock por pasar más tiempo aunque tenga pánico a cantar en público, le mentía a su mama para que el siempre quedara como el hijo perfecto, peor le mentí a mi madre para poder ayudarlo en sus mentiras… yo por Jake lo he hecho casi todo, hasta salí unos días con el desgraciado de Mike Newton para que él se ligara a su hermana, cuando estuvo triste lo apoye, cuando estuvo feliz lo anime y siempre me ha visto como su amiga… esa es la triste historia- gire de nuevo hacia la enorme ventana para que no vieran que lloraba, el recordar todo eso me ponía triste pero debía ser fuerte y aunque trate de ocultarlo ellas lo notaron y todas me abrazaron, bueno mejor dicho me aplastaron lo que me hiso sonreír un poco.

Después de esa tarde de desahogo con las chicas camine hasta mi casa, como cosa rara mis padres no estaban pero así era mejor, no tenía muchas ganas de oír el interrogatorio de mi mamá, entre a la cocina tome una manzana del congelador y subí hasta llegar al desastre que tenia por habitación, tenia libros por todas partes la ropa estaba toda en el closet pero muy desordenada y mi pequeño escritorio estaba más o menos arreglado. Encendí el mp3 y empecé a oír música para desconectarme del mundo.

Todo era perfecto solo podía sentir el sonido de las batería, el bajo y la guitarra en perfecta armonía, sus notas era lo único que daba vueltas en mi cabeza… hasta que sonó mi celular, lo saque de mi bolsillo con algo de flojera, iba a ignorar el mensaje pero… si era una emergencia? O más importante, si fuera de Jake? Abri el mensaje y leí de reojo:

_Nessie.. Te desperté? Si lo hice no me importa, necesito que te conectes YA! Tengo una emergencia…_

_PD: te he dicho que te kiero? _

_Con kariño Seth_

Rodé los ojos con desganos, el único loco que me escribía esas tonterías era él, pero como adoro a ese loco no me quedo de otra que hacerle caso, encendí mi computador y abrí el correo esperando que me hablara.

_I love You R dice:_

_Apuesto lo q sea a q te desperté y kieres golpearme!_

_Butterfly ( i Miss you S) dice:_

_No es difícil de imaginar… te salvas solo porq no iré a Seattle este fin de semana, porq sino en serio t golpearía._

_I love You R dice: _

_Como que no vas a venir? Para eso te pedi q te conectaras, ya había planeado llevarte al cine! Vamos Ness! No me hagas esto, llevo 3 meses sin verte. _

_Butterfly ( i Miss you S) dice:_

_Lo siento mucho Seth, es que.. _

_I love You R dice: _

_No me lo digas, vas a salir con el idiota de Black! Ness es la tercera vez que me lo haces, empiezo a odiarlo sin conocerlo! _

_Butterfly ( i Miss you S) dice: _

_Seth me haces sentir mal! Si saldre con jake pero es por algo de la banda… te prometo que t recompensare_

_Además no tienes porq odiarlo_

_Jake es un gran chico!_

_I love You R dice:_

_No lo creo, un gran chico se daría cuenta de la joya que tiene ante él,_

_no sé que haces aun enamorada de él, _

_sabes que yo nunca te defraudaría.. __verdad?_

_Butterfly ( i Miss you S) dice: _

_Seth? Por favor, no empieces… sabes que yo amo a Jacob, y aunque tenga q pasar toda la vida como su mejor amiga no me alejare d el… lo amo!_

_Y si ya se q tu nunk me harás daño ni nada, pero cambiemos el tema… ya tienes las descripciones de la universidad de Seattle? Mientras más pronto las tenga mejor…_

_I love You R dice:_

_No aun no, pero mañana me las pasaran, eso es lo único que me alegra el día, todos los días, que te tendré aquí en Seattle estudiando conmigo y no con… ese! _

_dentro de poco sera asi!_

_Butterfly ( i Miss you S) dice: _

_sabes que eso es egoísta e infantil verdad?_

_además Jake también estudiara allí, otra carrera pero en la misma universidad.._

_I love You R dice: _

_Lo sé, pero tengo a ventaja de estudiar la misma carrera que tu, _

_Además se que estando conmigo otra vez volveré a tener el lugar q tenía antes d que t mudaras, yo volveré a ser tu mejor y más importante amigo…_

_Y kien sabe? Talvez algo mas.._

_Butterfly ( i Miss you S) dice: _

_Seth ya basta, tu siempre serás mi mejor amigo y eres muy importante para mí.._

_I love You R dice:_

_Pero no soy más importante que Black, ya que me estas dejando botado por salir con el este fin de semana… _

_Butterfly ( i Miss you S) dice:_

_Sabes algo?_

_Piensa lo que kieras.. Buenas noches Seth!_

_Hablamos otro día, cuando no estés tan intenso o yo este d humor para soportarlo!_

_I love You R dice:_

_Renesmee perdón!_

_No fue mi intención hacerte enojar, no t vallas…_

Así termino la conversación con mi mejor amigo de la infancia, Seth… Él era el hermano sobre protector que no tenia, era el psicólogo que necesitaba y era el amigo que a veces Jacob no era, lo peor es que a veces sentía que el que estaba lejos estaba más pendiente y preocupado por mí que Jacob, y aunque lo odiaba el tenia razón él nunca me defraudaría y Jacob lo ha hecho muchas veces.

Después de apagar el computador, volví a encender el mp3 y me quede dormida pensando en lo hablado con Seth, y si tal vez solo tal vez… no mejor olvido las ideas que Seth mete en mi cabeza.

…

Ese día me desperté sin ánimos, mira mi celular sobre mi buro y tenía 6 llamadas perdidas y 4 mensajes todos de Seth, no los revise, fui directo a mi closet y tome unos jeans ajustados negros, una blusa blanca con un corazón azul y unas converse negras, puse la ropa sobre la cama y los zapatos en el piso y me dirigí al baño, Jake me esperaría hasta las 10 am en el parque para irnos a Port Ángeles y eran las 9:35 am

El saber que iba a pasar el día con Jake me alegro un poco, y me hizo apresurarme, quería verlo pronto. No lo veía desde ayer cuando salimos de clases, era tarde de chicas y eso para mí era sagrado, él lo sabía.

Estuve lista rápido y baje las escaleras corriendo me despedí de mis padres y salí de la casa no sin antes hacer el interrogatorio de rutina de mi mamá, llegue tarde al parque donde quedamos en encontrarnos, de lejos visualice la figura de Jake recostado sobre un AURIS color negro año 2006, yo en realidad no sabía nada de carros y lo poco que sabía era por el... Aproveche que se encontraba de espaldas y salí corriendo y me le lance encima, gracias a Dios él era muy fuerte y tenía muy buen equilibrio si no nos hubiésemos caído los dos.

–Eso es a lo que yo le llamo una entrada triunfal- logre decir un poco agitada por la risas y la carrera.

–Pues te felicito! Si lo que querías era matarme de un susto- me miro medio feo y me bajo de su espalda con cuidado –Anoche te estuve llamando, era un poco tarde pero igual es raro que tu no contestes, que sucedió?- pareció preocupado, me sentí culpable tal vez las seis llamadas no eran todas de Seth.

–Lo lamento, es que anoche discutí con Seth y no quise contestar porque pensé que había sido él quien me llamaba- baje la mirada y entre al auto mientras que el sujetaba la puerta del copiloto.

–¡Qué extraño! ¿Tu amigo perfecto te hizo enojar? Yo pensé que yo era el que te ponía de mal humor siempre- rodé los ojos molesta, por alguna razón mis dos mejores amigos no se soportaban y ni si quiera se conocían, a Jake le molestaba sobre manera que lo comparara con Seth pero igual lo hacía, es que me encantaba hacerlo molestar.

–Pues fíjate que hasta eso puede hacer por mí, y ya deja de decirle "amigo perfecto" que no lo es y tú tampoco- Estaba buscando algo de música en el reproductor para oír cuando me levanto la cara delicadamente para que lo viera a los ojos, despego su mirada del frente un segundo y me sonrió a modo de disculpas ¿Cómo no perdonar a semejante hermosura? _"Perfecto Renesmee! ¿Perdonas a este idiota y no piensas perdonar a Seth? Y por cierto… tu teléfono está sonando y creo que Jacob quiere que le devuelvas su mano"_

Si bueno, mi conciencia era algo extraña, pero tenía razón, solté delicadamente la mano de Jake y saque mi teléfono del bolsillo de mi pantalón y vi que era un mensaje de Seth.

_Ness! Perdón, no kise insultar a tu amigo.._

_Pero sabes lo q pienso y q no me callo nada, soy un tonto_

_Pero no me gusta q t enojes conmigo.._

_Responde por favor empiezo a desespérame!_

_PD: sabes que te adoro? Sabes que por ti lo q sea..? verdad?_

_Respóndeme! _

_Seth_

-Awww! No puedo enojarme contigo, te quiero demasiado. Y tranquilo, te perdono Seth!- Mientras le respondía el mensaje lo leí en voz alta, Jake algo me tenía que decir.

–Claro! A Seth lo perdonas en menos de un día! En cambio a mi me dejas de hablar hasta un mes…- estaba todo enfurruñado, se veía tan tierno, pero igual eso no me distraería de mi objetivo: verlo celoso!

–Deja el drama y mejor dime a donde y a que vamos? Y por cierto Seth si gana que lo perdone en un día, no como otros que esperan un mes para disculparse cuando son ellos los que cometen errores- se giro y me vio con cara de incredulidad muy mal fingida y yo como la chica madura que no soy le saque la lengua y me gire hacia la ventana mientras veía el paisaje y los arboles, los pasábamos muy rápido, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a la manera de conducir de Jake..

–Vamos a comprar una nueva guitarra y unas cuerdas nuevas para el bajo de Embry, el me dio la dirección y como muy probablemente nos quede tiempo antes de que la Srta. deba regresar a casa te llevare a comerte un enorme helado- por lo menos sabia como hacerme sonreír y sin mucho esfuerzo.

–Sabes que cuando voy Seattle Seth me compra de los helados mas grades y caros?- si era una jugada un tanto sucia pero qué más da? Era la verdad!

–No abuses! te comprare un helado grande de chocolate y maní, tómalo o déjalo!- no despego su mirada de la carretera- Además si quieres te paso dejando en Seattle para que tu amiguito te compre el helado que quieras-

–Ok, no te enojes, fue un comentario… inocente- lo vi con cara de niña bueno y lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza mientras sonreía- este será un día largo verdad?

–Si será un día bastante largo- sonrió de nuevo y soltó una de sus manos del volante y tomo la mía entrelazando nuestros dedos, sentía mi corazón acelerarse no latía, corría en mi pecho! Ese gesto de Jake fue mágico para mí.

* * *

**Hi chicas.. por aki yo le vine a dejar mi primer intento de un song fic!**

**es el primer capi.. espero les guste! recuerden dejar sus Reviews...**

**las kiere mucho mili! ^^**


	2. Lo Odio!

Aquella tienda era un sueño, llena de las guitarras más hermosas, baterías que me llamaban a tocarlas y bajos que sentía que me hipnotizaban para que fuera hacia ellos, yo nunca había entrado a una tienda de estas, siempre pasaba por el frente y me babeaba nada mas al imaginarme con cualquiera de los instrumentos de la vidriera, pero Jake siempre me dijo que me traería a comprar instrumentos y me enseñaría como reconocer y comprar los de mejor calidad, aun sabiendo que yo no sé tocar ninguno de estos y mis clases de guitarra con Quil no habían avanzado de las cuerdas desde hace dos meses que habían empezado, según Embry lo mejor era que continuara como corista de la banda, tal vez tenía razón pero no me daría por vencida, yo quería aprender a tocar guitarra para que me ayudara con mi sueño de componer una verdadera canción.

–Ness? Ven acá!- oía a Jake en otro pasillo mientras que yo seguía como idiota viendo aquella guitarra eléctrica negra brillante con madera de caoba y unas curvas que yo envidiaba pues en esos meses había aumentado dos kilos y estaba traumatizada con perder mi figura.

–Vo... voy!- dije tratando de concentrarme para seguir su voz- aquí estoy, que querías?

–Que me digas cual es la guitarra que más te gusta? Quil me dijo que confiaba ciegamente en tu criterio, por eso te traje- me quede boquiabierta tratando de asimilar sus palabras. ¿Yo elegiría? ¿Quil me dejaría a MI elegir? esto era un acontecimiento irrepetible así que debía aprovechar.

-Quiero esta- dije señalando una guitarra con malicia, aquella guitarra era morada con detalles en dorado y de paso con una HM de _Hannah Montan._

–Sabes que Quil te matara ¿verdad?- me miro divertido mientras tomaba la guitarra.

–No seas idiota, es una broma, aunque no sería mala idea llevársela en verdad, me debe unas cuantas bromas muy pesadas y esta es la oportunidad para la venganza- le quite la guitarra y la volví a colocar en su lugar.

–Me sorprende que la Srta. Renesmee Masen hable de venganza siendo ella tan pacifista y una de los miembros más activos de la comunidad hippie de Forks- lo empuje molesta y a duras penas se movió unos centímetros

–Primero: no me llames Renesmee! Segundo: que quiera venganza no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con actos violentos y perturbadores de la paz y Tercero: YO NO SOY HIPPIE! Bueno por lo menos no mucho, es solo que me gusta su filosofía de amor y paz y eso de siempre estar en conformidad con lo que tenemos y proteger el planeta y…

-Sí, si ya entendí no eres hippie pero hablas igual que una, piensas igual que una y por alguna razón ya no te vistes como una- me interrumpió mi discurso.

Pues era verdad todo, yo era hippie de corazón pues mis padres en su juventud lo fueron y muchos de sus "conocimientos" por así llamarlos me los transmitieron y lo de ya no vestirme como hippie pues eso tenía dos explicaciones una era que no soportaba a Alice y sus constantes gritos de pánico por mi manera de vestir y la otra era porque pensé que vistiendo mas al estilo de Jake, de toda una diva del rock le gustaría o llamaría su atención si quiera, pero como era obvio me traicione a mi misma perdiendo mi autenticidad por él y de paso en vano.

Al final termine escogiendo la guitarra negra que me había dejado alucinando hace un rato y después solo paseábamos por el centro comercial tomados de la mano como siempre, creo por ese tipo de manías entre nosotros todos pensaban que éramos novios, bueno por eso y porque las veces que un chico que no me gustaba y empezaba a atacarme Jake me ayudaba y lo espantaba.

–Vamos a comer helados ya o prefieres seguir paseando?- yo veía un vestido negro corto con detalles en morado que pensaba comprarme para una fiesta que se acercaba, el cumple años de Embry uno de los mejores amigos de Jake y también nuestro compañero en la banda donde Jake era guitarrista y cantante principal, Quil era guitarrista y me ayudaba a veces con los coros y Embry era el bajista.

–Renesmee puedes prestarme atención?-ok estaba empezando a desesperarse, pero eso no le da derecho de llamarme por mi nombre completo, el sabia mejor que nadie que no me gustaba y que prefería que me llamaran Nessie.

–Nessie! Te cuesta mucho decirme Nessie?- le respondí molesta.

–Si me prestaras un poco de atención cuando te hablo no me vería obligado a llamarte por tu nombre- me abrazo para que no me enojara y le disculpara, si alguien sabia como hacerme enojar y contentarme en un momento ese era el y era una de las muchas cosas que amaba y odiaba a la vez. –Te decía que si quieres seguir paseando o mejor nos vamos a comer helado ahora?-

–Yo quiero ir al parque me gustan los helados que hacen en la heladería cercana a él, podemos ir?- me colgué de su brazo haciendo un puchero digno de una niña de 6 años

–Alguna vez te han dicho que eres una niña mimada y caprichosa?- me sonrió mientras que caminábamos en dirección al parque.

–Si unas cuantas veces, pero no pienso dejar de serlo, así me amas no?- una pregunta que para muchos pudo haber sido un tanto comprometedora era normal entre nosotros, el solo reía y asentía así que no había nada por qué preocuparme.

Llegamos a la heladería y yo me senté en una mesa mientras que el ordenaba nuestros helados, ni si quiera era necesario que me preguntara que sabor quería pues ya conocía mis gustos, yo saque mi reproductor mp3 y empecé a oír una canción que llevaba días en mi cabeza y la tarareaba una y otra vez ya que la única parte que de verdad me sabia era el "_You are the music in me" _ del coro.

–Esa canción es linda, me gusta su letra aunque no es mi estilo- apareció un chico no muy alto cabellos rubios oscuros ojos azul cielo y sonrisa perfecta sentándose frente a mí, yo me sobre salte y lo vi extraño ya que por alguna razón me pareció conocido. –Lamento asustarte, es que te vi desde la calle y no me resistí, vine a ver si de verdad eras tú… porque si eres tú? ¿Verdad?-

–Lo siento seguro me confundes, yo no soy la chica que crees- me levante de la mesa con la firme decisión de buscar a Jacob ese chico al principio me pareció atractivo pero me empezaba a asustar.

–No, no te vayas, lamento en serio si te asuste pero es que te pareces mucho a una amiga de la infancia, tienes hasta un collar idéntico al de ella- tomo mi collar entre sus mano y lo vio con nostalgia, mi collar era de oro con un pequeño corazón que tenia la inicial de mi nombre en medio "**R**" –Renesmee- susurro y volvió a sonreír.

–Perdón?- entonces si me conocía! Pero ¿de dónde? y ¿quién diablos era?

–Renesmee, ese es su nombre y tu collar me hiso afirmar que eras tú, pero creo que me equivoque, estaba muy emocionado por haberla encontrado- se estaba levantando de la mesa, pero si en verdad sabia quien era y estaba tan contento de encontrarme yo también debía saber quién era el, pero por más que trataba no lo graba recordarlo.

–Espera, si soy yo, soy Renesmee Masen, pero quien eres tú y de donde me conoces?- lo tome del brazo ya estando levantados los dos, claro está que lo que seguía no me lo esperaba.

–Nessie! Que emoción sabia que eras tú, a pesar de esos reflejos rojos y esa ropa muy punk tus risos y tu cabello cobrizo siguen exactamente igual, soy yo Alec, Alec Vulturi- El chico me abrazo con sus muy fuertes brazos y me apretó de lo contento que estaba, ahora lo recordaba, el era Alec Vulturi el hermano gemelo de Jane y uno de mis mejores amigos, al reconocerlo lo abrase yo también contenta, desde hace tanto que no sabía nada de él y cada vez que le preguntaba a Seth me decía que el tampoco sabía nada.

–Wooo! Qué bueno reencontrarte Alec, no te reconocía, ya no eres es gordito de lentes con carita de tonto, ahora eres guapo y ya no usas lentes… lastima no poder decir lo mismo de tu cara…-lo mire divertida al notar su expresión por mi chiste- es broma! Te vez genial con razón no te reconocía- le dije sinceramente, yo también me emocione al encontrarlo por causalidades de la vida.

–Mira quién habla de cambios?- nos sentamos de nuevo y el empezó a hacer bromas sobre mi cambio, pues cuando me mude aun el desarrollo no había sucedido y era una de las pocas chicas de 12 años que aun parecía una tabla: plana por delante y plana por detrás- ya no eres la niña flaca y toda hippie que recuerdo, aquella que nos ponía a Seth y a mí de…

-Renesmee? Quien es él?- Jake apareció con dos copas de helados en sus manos y una cara seria mientras nos veía a ambos.

–Oh! Un gusto hermano yo soy Alec, soy amigo de Nessie- se apresuro Alec a presentarse, yo no le di mucha importancia a la cara de Jake y solo asentí cuando Alec dijo que era mi amigo, por lo que se relajo un poco.

-Igualmente, yo soy Jacob también soy amigo de Nessie, disculpa mi educación es solo que me preocupo cuando chicos extraños se le acercan a Nessie, a ella no le gustan los desconocidos-

–Si bueno eso hubiese sido conveniente cuando me asuste y pensé que era un freak que quería atacarme o que se yo- le dije molesta, ¿en donde diablos estaba en ese momento?

–Lo siento es que me distraje con la chica de la caja y…

-Suficiente! Ya entendí el mensaje, mi helado de chocolate y ron con pasas?- le corte, no quería seguir oyendo como se ligaba a la chica solo para que lo atendiera rápido y conseguir su número para nunca llamarla.

–No había ron con pasas, te pedí doble chocolate con maní y trocitos de galletas, toma- me entrego la copa con mi helado mientras se sentaba a mi lado y se disponía a comer el suyo que por lo que vi era de mantecado con otra cosa que no supe reconocer- y de donde se conocen ustedes? no creo haberte visto en Forks, o si?- Jake tomo una enorme cucharada de su helado después de preguntar, yo rodé los ojos, obvio no era de Forks pero tampoco tenía claro que hacia aquí en Port Angeles si él vivía en Seattle hasta donde sabia.

–Pues no! yo no soy de Forks y tampoco he ido, yo conozco a Nessie de cuando íbamos juntos a la escuela en Seattle, ella era mi mejor amiga y junto con Seth éramos una especie de grupo exclusivo y de vez en cuando mi hermana se nos unía- conto contento y sin despegar la vista de mi o estaba muy feliz o en serio le gusto el cambio, pero cualquiera de las dos ya empezaba a incomodarme.

–Sí, bueno es que Jane y yo nunca fuimos LAS grandes amigas, ella siempre me odio y aun no entiendo porque, me miraba raro, me insultaba y siempre quería superarme en todo, pero después de unos años me dio igual y la deje que hiciera y dijera lo que quisiera- yo seguía concentrada en mi helado y en la expresión de Jake, bueno en eso y tratar de ignorar la insistente mirada de Alec, estaba a punto de pedirle ayuda a Jake cuando una vez más me dejo a la deriva y asustada.

–Chicos les dejo un momento la chica de la caja quiere que le dé una respuesta y como el caballero que soy no la puedo hacer esperar- perfecto, me abandonaba… otra vez! Pero no tenia caso ni si quiera que intentara retenerlo allí igual no me serviría de mucho si seguía viendo el escote de la chica y no prestaba atención.

–Me sorprende que nunca te hayas dado cuenta, yo siempre pensé que lo sabías y no te importara, Jane no te soportaba por el simple hecho de que Seth pasaba todo su tiempo contigo y a ella le gustaba, pero me imagino que a estas alturas de la vida lo habrá superado no?- honestamente si Alec no me dice yo seguiría pensando que Jane me odiaba por gusto y gana, lo peor es que a pesar de lo que Seth pueda llegar a sentir por mi yo nunca lo vería de otra manera y estaba segura que algún día se resignaría.

–Pues bien, que me puedes contar de ti en estos últimos años, que tal la escuela y tu vida?- necesitaba cambiar el tema y que se concentrara en algo que no sea yo!

–Yo no tengo mucho que contar, vivo en Seattle voy una Preparatoria cercana a mi casa y me graduare este año, me imagino que igual que tu, y me iré a estudiar en la universidad Columbia en New York filosofía, mientras que mi hermana quiere irse a Los Angeles a cualquier cosa menos estudiar. Que me puedes contar tu?-

–Yo, la verdad cosas muy parecidas, vivo en Forks voy a la preparatoria del pueblo, soy corista en la banda de Jake, y tienes razón me graduare este año y estudiare en la universidad de Seattle Psicología, Seth también estudiara allí y esa misma carrera… ahora que recuerdo porque se distanciaron tanto Seth y tú? Lo único que Seth me ha dicho es que no podían tener ambos lo que querían y cuando le he pedido tu número o algo para contactarme me ha dicho que ustedes ya no se veían ni mantenían ningún tipo de contacto- esa amistad que yo consideraba tan fuerte de un momento a otro se derrumbo, y yo en la distancia no podía hacer mucho, aun cuando iba a visitarlo le insistía para ir a visitar a Alec y se negaba.

–Pues, no lo sé creo que al crecer los intereses cambian o aun peor se vuelven los mismo y ambos no pueden conseguirlos, eso fue lo que nos ocurrió nosotros, los intereses que no cambiaron se volvieron los mismo y con eso nuestra amistad se convirtió en rivalidad que no pudimos sobre llevar- ok! Empezaba a estresarme los dos puntos de vista, tanto el de Seth como el de Alec me dejaban igual de confundida y sin entender concretamente NADA!

–Bueno si tu lo dices, yo en verdad lamento que aquella amistad no superara aquellos acontecimientos que ninguno me ha querido explicar concretamente. Por cierto me das tu numero, tu correo, tu dirección y si quieres tu tarjeta de crédito y no me molesto- un chiste para romper la tensión no estaba demás- Es chiste lo de la tarjeta, pero en serio no me gustaría perder el contacto contigo, me alegre mucho de verte a pesar de que al principio estaba un poco de asustada.

–Por supuesto, permíteme un lápiz o algo- le pidió a la mesera más cercana que con una sonrisa de esta corrió a buscarlo, al seguirla con la mirada me encontré con un Jake aun coqueteando con la chica de la caja y jugando con su cabello, respire profundo varias veces mientras me repetía a mi misma que después de una noche Jake se olvidaría de su existencia y yo seguiría siendo su Nessie. –Este es mi número de teléfono, mi mail, dirección por si algún día se te antoja ir cuando estés en Seattle y las indicaciones de cómo hacer señales de humo por si no me consigues con ninguna de las anteriores- me entrego la servilleta mientras reíamos por su comentario.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar y lo saque rápidamente de mi bolsillo era un mensaje de ¿Jake?

_Ness! Te adoro! Y necesito un favor.._

_Su turno sale en 5 minutos y vamos a… tu me entiendes!_

_Espérame aki media hora vengo por ti para irnos, no te estoy abandonando!_

_Te dejo con tu amiguito q tiene pinta de querer ser algo mas, podrías considerar la posibilidad xD_

_Te Adoro linda! Espérame que en media hora estoy aki!_

_PD: tienes mi billetera! si te vas a comprar algo recuerda que yo _

_Tengo deudas también!_

_Jake! ;) _

Detesto a Jacob Black! Era el más grande idiota, perro, porquería, no podías estar con ella en otro día? Porque demonios tenias que dejarme sola en nuestra tarde juntos? Una cosa es que te deje coquetear con ella y otra es que me dejes tirada y de paso haciendo comentarios de mal gusto!

_Te desteto Jacob Black!_

_Te detesto! Eres una porquería!_

_Púdrete!_

Le conteste lo primero que pensé, bueno lo primero no vulgar que pensé. Y estoy segura de que no le daría la mas mínima importancia a ninguna de mis palabras, respire profundo y me concentre en dejar que la ira fluyera y de que saliera de mi cualquier deseo de violencia, abrí de nuevo mis ojos y me encontré con un Alec que me miraba expectante y curioso.

–Disculpa! Es que no es fácil que tu mejor amigo sea un hombre, y mucho menos uno tan mujeriego como Jacob- le sonríe a modo de disculpa, el solo asintió.

–Pues cuando nos tenias a Seth y a mí como mejores amigos no era tan difícil, o si?-

–Realmente no lo era, con ustedes todo era diferente, nunca tuve que hacerme pasar por la novia de ninguno para sacudirse a una chica, nunca tuve que hacerme amiga de alguien que no quería por conseguirles una cita a ustedes y muchos menos salir con alguien asqueroso para que cualquiera de ustedes saliera con la hermana de esa persona cosas que con Jake si me ha tocado hacer, tal vez porque cuando nosotros éramos amigos teníamos 12 años y aun no pensábamos como adolescentes realmente si no que veíamos todo desde un punto de vista más de niños- le explique mientras tomaba la ultima cucharada de mi helado –Te invito un helado?-

–No gracias, no quiero ahora, comí hace poco y además no me parece conveniente que tú me pagues el helado, que clases de caballero seria?- que galante y educado, el si era un gran chico!

–No te preocupes Jake invita!- le mostré la billetera de Jake y una sonrisa macabra, debía vengarme de alguna manera no?

–No linda, gracias, pero volviendo al tema… Te veo un gran fututo como psicóloga, si puedes explicarme esto como si fuera el abecedario y mantener la calma en una situación como la que acabas de pasar, serás la mejor psicóloga te lo aseguro…-se detuvo en sus adulaciones y se quedo pensativo unos segundos. -Ness? ¿No te gustaría conseguir una beca para entrar a Columbia? Mi padrino vive en New York y es parte de la junta directiva y conociéndote estoy seguro que tus notas los dejarían muy entusiasmados, su planes para becados te brindan casa, dinero para los libros y te garantizan la comida ya que también hay un comedor con las tres comidas diarias-

–Ah? Yo en Columbia? en New York? Wooo esa es una gran universidad y sería estupendo el estudiar allí.. pero no lo sé, Seth y yo hemos querido ir a la universidad de Seattle juntos desde que supimos lo que queríamos estudiar, no me gustaría abandonarlo faltando seis meses para graduarnos y cuando ya lo he hecho investigar y averiguar todo lo necesario para conseguir un cupo allí, no me parece justo- era la verdad esa era una gran oportunidad y nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de ser becada y por mis notas había muchas más probabilidades que me aceptaran pero entonces estaba Seth y me negaba a abandonarlo y también a Jake que aunque no lo dijera en voz alta me moriría si lo tengo tan lejos.

–Y cuál es el problema? conozco a Seth y sé que si tus notas son buenas las de él son increíbles no ha sacado un 9 desde el preescolar y eso porque arruine su dibujo poniéndole rosado un árbol y me dejo de hablar una semana, pero en fin el punto es que si tu puedes conseguir una beca el también y yo los podría ayudar a los dos, no tengo ningún problema en hablar con mi padrino!

–No tienes idea lo tentadora que es la oferta, pero hay dos detallitos importantes: Primero el tiempo de enviar los papeles no se ha agotado ya? Y segundo debo hablarlo con Seth, sabes lo orgulloso que es y si las cosas entre ustedes están como me imagino no creo que quiera recibir tu ayuda- si bueno y el tercero seguía siendo Jake, me negaba a dejarlo a la deriva, el me necesitaba… si bueno a quien engaño? Yo también lo necesitaba más que a cualquiera.

–Pues en esta vida todo tiene solución Renesmee, to…-

–Por favor, Nessie! Ya no me gusta mucho que me llamen por mi nombre completo, no se me acostumbre tanto a Nessie que ya no quiero que me llamen de otra forma- le sonreí y el asintió, la verdad no quería que me llamaran Renesmee porque a Jake no le gustaba y decía que Nessie le parecía más bonito y menos complicado, pero eso ni Bella lo sabía.

–Está bien, Nessie, todo tiene una solución y la del primer "detalle" cómo le llamas es fácil, yo hablo con mi padrino y les entrego sus papeles y para el segundo es aun más simple no le digas a Seth que soy yo quien les ayuda por lo menos hasta que los acepten- tenía mucha lógica y seguía siendo muy tentadora, se lo mencionaría a Seth tal vez el si la quiera, aunque se que él tampoco sería capaz de irse sin mí.

–Está bien, hablare con mis padres y con Seth sobre esto y en cuanto hayamos tomado la decisión te hablo! Te parece bien?- nos dimos la mano en acuerdo y de pronto su teléfono empezó a sonar y por su expresión al leer el nombre en la pantalla me imagine que o era su madre, la Sra. Suplicia o su "adorable" hermanita Jane.

–Sí, ya sé que es tarde! Por lo menos dime hola no crees?- se veía gracioso haciéndole muecas a la persona mientras esperaba que le respondieran.

–No, no es tu problema ni en donde ni con quien estoy!- o estaba molesto o apenada pero se puso rojo completamente y si mal no recuerdo solo lo hacía por cualquiera de las opciones anteriores.

–Si, como sea nos vemos allá! Déjame en paz! Si me da la gana llego a la hora que quiera Jane!- y yo tenía razón, la insoportable de su hermanita le llamaba.

–Debo disculparme Nessie, es que vine con mi hermana y mi madre, se suponía que acompañaría a Jane de compras pero eso era demasiada tortura para mi, tratándose de compras jane es anormal y yo decidí salir a pasear al parque hasta que te encontré- se veía un poco apenado y triste, creo que en serio no me quería dejar- espero verte pronto, cuando vayas a Seattle recuerda pasar a saludar, si no puedes llegar a mi casa solo llámame y yo te busco-

–No te preocupes, entiendo que debas irte, y lo anormal de tu hermana es más común de lo que crees mi amiga Alice es igual de extraña, nada mas imagínate que recorre todas y cada una de las tiendas y se compra absolutamente todo lo que le gusta a pesar de no necesitarlo, no entiendo como sus padres no han quebrado aun- en serio, Alice debía ir mínimo una vez al mes de compra, si no le daban crisis de histeria que ni su novio ni sus padres podían controlar.

–Hasta pronto hermosa! Espero saber de ti muy pronto y más aun espero saber que aceptas la propuesta de ir a Columbia, me encantaría tenerte cerca, aunque pensándolo bien, tu amigo aun no llega quieres que te lleve a algún lado? Se está haciendo un poco tarde y no quiero dejarte sola aquí- tenía razón era un poco tarde y Jake no aparecía y ahora me quedaría sola, eso no me gustaba, me sentiría desprotegida, pero tampoco podía hacer que Alec me llevara hasta Forks y tampoco había modo de saber donde estaba Jacob y mucho menos de comunicarme, lo conocía lo suficiente bien para saber que estaría muy ocupado para contestar el teléfono.

–Tranquilo Jake vendrá pronto, yo tengo su billetera! Recuerdas? Todos sus documentos y su dinero lo tengo yo, el no puede dejarme aquí mucho tiempo- además no creía que tuviera suficiente efectivo para pagar más de una hora en cualquier hotelucho barato.

Así nos despedimos Alec y yo, me senté en una pequeña banca afuera de la heladería y veía el atardecer sola porque Jake aun no llegaba, veía los niños en el parque, personas con sus perros y lo que más me conmovía era ver esas parejas felices y besándose en el parque, no sé si era porque nunca llegue a ver a mis padres así, desde que tenía uso de razón se peleaban, pero después que se separaron todo mejoro, nos es que me guste ser hija de padres divorciados, sino que también pienso que si estar juntos no les hacia feliz pues que se alejaran por su bien y el mío. Mi padre ahora vive solo y mi madre se volvió a casar con el tío de Bella por eso éramos casi primas, el era un gran tipo y era como otro padre para mí.

También logre ver a un grupo de amigos que me recordó mucho a las tardes de picnic que acostumbramos a hacer todos los meses en el bosque, siempre íbamos en pareja, Jasper y Alice, Edward y Bella, Emmett y Rosalie, Claire y Quil, Emily y Sam, y los que no teníamos pareja que éramos Embry, Jake y yo, era como nuestro momento especial, si bien éramos un grupo muy grande también éramos muy unidos a pesar de las diferencias que pudieron haber tenido Ed y Jake en el pasado. Y por ultimo y mas desgarrador para mí, ya después de haber anochecido se podían apreciar aun parejas de jóvenes paseando de la mano y besándose… era como si me restregaran en la cara lo que yo no podría tener con Jake, pues más de una vez si nos habíamos besado pero solo por juegos, y otra vez fue por que Jake estaba ebrio y deprimido y para el no significaron nada mientras que para mi sus labios eran lo más maravillosos que pudiera probar en mi vida.

…

Eran cerca de las 7:15 pm y yo seguía sola mientras que llovía y yo solo estaba semi protegida por el techo de la heladería, no podía aguantarlo mas, empecé a llorar desconsolada llena de rabia, de ira, de tristeza y decepción. ¿Cómo Jake era capaz de dejarme tirada en la que se supone era nuestra tarde juntos? me arrepentía una y mil veces de haber dejado plantado a Seth, tal vez por eso me merecía que Jake me dejara así.

No pude soportarlo más y llame a la única persona que me ayudaría en un momento así, espere a que terminara de repicar hasta que contestaron y logre hablar entre sollozos y una agitada respiración.

–Alice! Ven por mí a Port Ángeles te lo suplico!-

–_Ness? Que tienes? Que paso? No estabas con Jake?_- no era momento para responder eso, con mucho esfuerzo podía hablar y sostener el teléfono ya que mis manos y todo mi cuerpo temblaban de frio.

–Alice no es el momento para interrogatorios, ven pronto, estoy sola, con mucho frio y asustada bajo la lluvia.-

–_OK! Solo dime donde estas Edward y yo iremos por ti_- se le notaba lo preocupada en la voz, así que en cuanto llegara el sermón seria grande, pero prefería oír el de ella que el de mi madre, así que debía inventar algo rápido pues yo debía estar en casa las 6:30 pm.

–Gracias, estoy en el parque del centro, específicamente en frente de la heladería, la pequeña y empapada chica temblando y llorando soy yo… y Alice será que tu y al Sra. Esme me pueden ayudar para que mi madre no me mate? En serio te lo agradecería infinitamente-

–_Tu nada mas dime! Mi madre está aquí oyendo y también está my preocupada por ti!_- perfecto también oiría el sermón de la Sra. Cullen, aunque esa opción seguía siendo mejor que oír a mi madre.

–Dile que llame a mi mama y le diga que llevo horas en tu casa y me quede a dormir haya, que me puse a hablar contigo y olvide llamarle por favor! Me matara si sabe lo que paso!-

–_Está bien cariño, no hay problema ya la llama y Edward y yo ya estamos saliendo, espéranos, que como conduce Edward estaremos allí en media hora, ten cuidado!- _.

–Ja! La última persona que me dijo que venía en media hora me ha dejado aquí ya durante tres horas y media, pero está bien los espero, ustedes no tienen la culpa-

Colgué el teléfono ya un poquito más calmada, pronto vendrían por mí, pero por masoquismo intente por millonésima vez llamar a Jacob y seguía sin atender el maldito teléfono!

Mientras que esperaba a los chicos sentada en esa banca, aun llorando, sola y con frio seguía muriéndome de rabia, jamás le perdonaría a Jacob esto que me hizo, era demasiado para mí, yo le había dado ya muchas oportunidades sin merecerlas, le había perdonado muchas cosas porque lo amaba, pero aun amándolo y con todo el dolor de mi alma debía aceptar que Jacob era un perro, yo ni siquiera por ser su mejor amiga y la única que sabia la verdad de él, sus más oscuros y asqueroso secretos, yo que lo conocía aun mas que su propia madre y que estuve con el cuándo cayo lo mas bajo que pudo, no le importaba, por que la única persona que amaba y le importaba a Jacob Black era él y nadie más que el.

Deseaba ver si cualquiera de las zorras con las que se acuesta y por las que me había dejado plantada, por las que me había hecho dejado sola en los momentos más terribles de mi vida como cuando murió mi abuelo, y por las que me hizo hacer las mas estúpidas cosas de mi vida estarían con él en el momento que lo necesitara, o seguirían con si supieran solo la mitad de lo que se yo de él, pues una cosa me prometí a mí misma.

Jacob Black no volvería a ser parte de mi vida nunca más, o dejaría de llamarme Renesmee Carlie Masen!

* * *

Konishiwa! ("hola" en japones ^^)

como estan?

lamento el abandono! es q estaba sin internet :S

pero aki les traje un capi largo como recompensa!

espero les guste!

kiss and hugs

By: Milii ^^


	3. Permitido Caerse Prohibido NO levantarse

-Tranquila linda! Ya estoy aquí contigo, no llores ni siquiera vale la pena- Alice me consolaba en un reconfortarle abrazo mientras yo dejaba salir todas aquellas lágrimas, necesitaba en serio desahogarme, necesitaba dejar salir toda la rabia y el dolor que me estaban consumiendo por dentro.

–Me las va a pagar ese hijo de…-

–Edward! Ni se te ocurra usar ese vocabulario, que diría mama si te oyera- Edward simplemente seguía viendo con furia la ya muy obscura carretera y apretaba con más fuerza de la necesaria el volante, como si así evitara las ganas de regresar a Port Angeles y buscar a ese idiota para matarlo.

–Ese mal nacido! Como se atreve a hacerte esto, ¿no se supone que tú eres su mejor amiga o lo que sea que sean ustedes? ¿Por qué te dejo tirada? ¡Esta no se a quedar así! nadie se mete con mi hermanita y sin ningún castigo- me incorpore un poco en el asiento de atrás para mirar la expresión de Edward por el retrovisor, la verdad es que el para mí también es como un hermano y a pesar de todo me enternecía un poco su reacción, me imagine que tal vez si fuera Alice la que estuviese en mi lugar para Edward no habría ninguna diferencia.

–Todo va a estar bien, en la casa nos esperan Bella y Rose, ellas aceptaron ir en seguida por 2 razones: 1 es estar contigo ahora y 2 para ayudar con la mentira que le dijimos tu mama de una pijamada express o algo si- trate de agradecerle a ella y a Edward por todo lo que hacían por mí pero simplemente las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta y lo único que podía emitir eran pequeños gemidos de frustración entre mis sollozos.

-Ya llegamos! Te ayudare a bajar Nessie- Edward se bajó del lado del conductor y entre él y Alice me ayudaron a bajar, se los agradecí de corazón pues las piernas sinceramente no me reaccionaban ni para dar un paso yo sola, era patético el grado al que me afectaba una situación donde yo misma era la culpable por enamorarme, por creer que el en algún momento cambiaria y se daría cuenta de lo que siento y más a un por perdonarle muchas cosas que sé que me llevaron a este punto.

Antes de entrar a la casa de los Cullen sentí la necesidad de hacer algo, por lo que me acerque al oído y le pedí a Alice que me ayudara ella me llevo hasta el bote de basura que se encontraba el patio de la casa y allí tire la billetera de Jacob, las fotos que tenia de él y con él en mi cartera y mi teléfono pues en el habían más fotos de nosotros, canciones que él me enseño y que yo le dedique (aunque él no lo sabía) videos de nosotros jugando en los parques y muchas cosas que me lo recordaban sin contar que apenas terminara de tirarse a la zorra con la que estuviera me llamaría y no quería ni si quería recordar su nombre.

–Púdrete junto con la basura Jacob Black!- al decir esto la lagrimas se volvieron a aglomerar en mis ojos, Alice estaba a mi lado pero no decía nada, ella solo me abrazaba y me guiaba hacia el interior de la casa por la puerta trasera que era la más cercana.

–Ness! Hija, estas bien? Mírate toda mojada. Ya le dije a Bella que te preparan la tina con agua caliente y enseguida Alice te buscara ropa ¿no te paso nada?- simplemente negué con la cabeza para que dejara de preocuparse y ella solo me abrazo. El instinto maternal de Esme para con nosotros era increíble, y en este momento me sentía bien en sus cálidos brazos, era como estar d verdad en los de mi mama pero sin los regaños y los sermones de esta.

Subí al baño después de que Bella y Rose también me abrazaron, Bella me decía que no entendía porque Jacob hizo eso, él no era así. En verdad no la culpo de creer en él, ella no lo conocía también como yo y aun así no me lo esperaba. Rosalie por su parte solo decía más y más blasfemias las que yo pensaba mas no decía.

El agua caliente me relajo e intente poner mi mente en blanco, y de pronto empecé a tararear una canción que no recordaba haber oído, de pronto empezó a llegar a mi mente una letra que iba perfecta con la melodía que tarareaba antes, me salí un poco de la tina y tome mi bolso morado de Jack y busque en el mi pluma con el signo de amor y paz que me había regalado Edward y mi cuaderno de ciencias, busque la última página la cual estaba en blanco y empecé a escribir la canción que me tenía en la cabeza.

_No fue suficiente __seguir__ vivir  
__ traicionándome en silencio por ti  
aun así te vas  
y me quedo __ hablando sola…_

Borraba palabras y seguían otras viniendo a mi mente, ahora entendía lo que Quil me decía de que un sentimiento fuerte o una emoción fuerte te inspiran y las canciones surgen de ti de repente.

–Nessie? ¿Estas viva o te fuiste por el drenaje?-se escuchó la risotada estruendosa al otro lado de la puerta.

–Estoy viva Emmett! No estoy tan mal para suicidarme, ni que fuera Jasper!- esboce una sonrisa, seguro Emmett se partiría de la risa.

–_Te oí! Ahora no te ayudare con tu tarea de Historia!- _ni queriendo se enfadaría conmigo de verdad.

–Sorry Jass! Fue solo un chiste, sabes que te adoro aunque seas Emo- Emmett que al parecer seguía pegado a la puerta se reía más escandalosamente.

–_Yo no soy Emo!- _risas muy parecidas a las de Emmett cargadas de euforia y burla retumbaron por la casa, casi podría jurar que Carlisle y Esme también se reían.

Salí de la tina y me vestí con un pijama que me trajo Alice, era morada con blanco y constaba de una blusa de tiritos y un pantalón bastante holgado y cómodo, me desenrede un poco mi cabello y lo deje suelto mientras se secaba.

En la sala estaban todos reunidos Alice, Rose y Bella viendo por millonésima vez Muy parecido al Amor, y los muchachos estaban ¿jugando? Si! Jugando en la portátil de Edward. Cuando me senté en uno de los sillones frente a la TV todos dejaron lo que hacían y se reunieron a mi alrededor, fue sinceramente incomodo, y cuando empezaron con las preguntas fue aun peor.

– ¿Que te hizo ese mal nacido?- Rose se estaba esforzando por no decir algo peor ya que Esme la miraba desde el piano donde se encontraba con Carlisle.

–No pasó nada- susurre escondiendo mi cara con mi cabello.

–No nos mientas Renesmee, sabemos que algo paso, Quil nos dijo que tú habías salido a Port Ángeles con Jacob y cuando llamaste estabas sola, triste y empapada- Edward no estaba mejor que Rosalie en verdad.

–Nessie, por favor cuéntanos que te paso, nos tienes preocupados a todos, solo queremos ayudarte- Bella me abrazo y espero en silencio igual que los demás.

–Solo sepan que Jacob Black para mi desde hoy a muerto y que el próximo de ustedes que me hable de el, lo nombre en mi presencia o si quiera pretenda mantenerme en la misma habitación que el por más de 5 minutos podrá olvidarse que yo existo desde ese momento, eso es todo lo que diré, con permiso estoy muy cansada- los chicos no dijeron nada, y yo simplemente me puse en pie le di las buenas noches a Esme y Carlisle y me fui a acostar en la habitación de Alice donde ya estaba preparado todo para que las 4 durmiéramos allí.

Di vueltas en el la cama improvisada sin poder conciliar el sueño, tome mi cartera y saque mi mp3 y comencé a buscar canciones escandalosas pero que no hablaran de amor, no estaba de humor para ellas, deje que la armonía, las melodías y las letras fuertes me llenaran y caí en un profundo sueño.

Estaba en un cuarto sola, todo era blanco, por un momento me asuste pensé que me había terminado de enloquecer y me dejaron en un psiquiátrico pero no tenía ninguna bata blanca ni nada, así que deseche esa idea, al lado de mi silla estaba un guitarra que no había visto al principio la tome y toque una de sus cuerdas y entonces vino a mi otra vez esa melodía, sin tener idea de cómo empecé a tocarla en la guitarra y me salió extrañamente perfecta.

De repente todo lo blanco empezó a tomar colores, en realidad todo empezó a dibujarse escenas fatales para mí, en cada una de las cuatro paredes estaban las veces que Jake me traiciono, las cosas que le perdone, como cuando quedamos de ir juntos como amigos a un baile ya que él no quería ir con ninguna chica para no tener compromisos y el día del baile me dejo sola en la pista por irse detrás de la zorra de Lauren, en otra pared vi reflejada la vez que estábamos en un café y llegaron sus amigos del equipo de Básquet y me ignoro durante toda la noche, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando me fui, en otra pared estaba yo sola llorando escondida en el gimnasio, esa vez mi madre y yo habíamos discutido y él nunca me acompaño siendo el único que sabía cómo estaba y que lo necesitaba y por último se encontraba la imagen mía sola en la banqueta esperando por él bajo la lluvia y en una calle desierta.

Junto con mis recuerdos iba surgiendo la letra de la canción, yo cantaba como nunca antes había cantado y al terminar la canción todo lo que en un momento fue blanco y después fueron mis recuerdos se volvió gris. Mis ojos se rebosaron de lágrimas entonces recordé y en la pared se iba reflejando mis buenos recuerdos estaba yo de niña con Seth y Alec a mi lado jugando, cada uno me tomo de la mano, y luego la imagen cambio por una donde estaban ellos conmigo abrazándome el día que me dijeron mis padres que se divorciarían.

Luego vi la imagen de los chicos en casa de los Cullen, todos a mí alrededor, preocupados por mí y con deseos de defenderme y cuidarme. Entonces entendí, tal vez el amor no sea mi fuerte, pero tengo la bendición de amigos que me quieren y me apoyan y jamás me han dejado, que importa si Jacob es el peor patán del mundo y que ni como amigo sirva. Por él no me voy a morir.

-Nessie despierta, tu mamá ha estado llamando toda la mañana.- Escuche la voz de Bella mientras sentía que me movían, bueno mejor dicho, me jalaban por el brazo.

–Si! Ya voy, dile que deje el mensaje con mi secretaria- me tape la cara con la almohada imaginándome la reacción de Bella.

–Renesmee! TU NO TIENES SECRETARIA! Y ya son las 2:38 pm me parece que debes levantarte.

–Si ya voy mamá-Me reí un poco, me estire y en el momento en que se dio la espalda salte hacia ella – ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que te adoro?-

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te vas a morir hoy o qué?- su expresión era un poema.

–No! Solo deseo decirles a mis amigos lo mucho que los amo- sonreí y me fui al baño.

–Alguien te ha dicho que eres una niña extraña?- oí decir a Bella.

–Solamente tú y medio mundo, pero nadie más- reí y cerré con demasiada fuerza la puerta del baño.

Ese sueño me revelo una gran verdad, la vida me regalo a personas mega especiales que a pesar de mis defectos me aman y a partir de hoy se los agradecería siempre y se los demostraría.

Mientras me lavaba la cara comencé a hacer una lista mental de lo que haría en esta tarde.

1 ir a mi casa y decirles a mi madre y a Steve lo mucho que los amaba.

2 llamar a mi padre y decirle que el próximo fin de semana lo pasaría con él.

3 comprarme un nuevo celular, el otro ya debe estar en el camión de la basura.

4 Llamar a Seth, pedirle perdón, hablar de la universidad y convencerlo para aceptar la ayuda de Alec e irnos a New York.

5 Salir de fiesta con los muchachos para olvidarme de lo malo de ayer.

Mañana seria lunes y la verdadera prueba empezaría también, y es que sinceramente será misión imposible ignorar a Jacob mientras que compartimos casi todas las clases, tenemos un proyecto que hacer juntos y estando en la misma banda, aunque lo de la banda era lo de menos, podía dejarla pero entonces estaban Quil y Embry a ellos no les sentaría muy bien la noticia.

En fin, concéntrate hoy, vive un día a la vez, mañana veras que inventas para salirte de apuros.

Con esa firme convicción salí del baño me vestí con un conjunto que encontré sobre la cama, obra de Alice obviamente. En el jardín estaban los chicos jugando futbol, Bella leyendo un libro y Rose y Alice viendo cosas en la portátil rosa de esta última.

-Qué onda chicos? Que tal su día sin mí?- todos se volvieron a verme me dieron una cálida sonrisa y siguieron en lo suyo a excepción de Emmett que vino a mí y me levanto dejándome casi a la altura de la rama de un árbol.

–Ahora que estas tu aquí estamos mejor pequeña!- ni si quiera intente forcejear para liberarme, sería totalmente en vano.

–Chicos que les parece salir a divertirnos un poco esta noche? Algo así como ir a una disco o lo que sea?

–Es una genial idea- me secundo Emmett, mientras me bajaba.

–Olvídalo osito, mañana es lunes y hay escuela-

–Pero Rose, una vez que hagamos esto no quiere decir nada- Alice puso su cara de cachorrito y todos empezamos a reír.

–Por mí! Por favor! Necesitó salir de Forks y tengo que darles una gran noticia- no tenía ninguna noticia pero me imagine que para la noche ya tendría una, Rose y ahora también Bella seguían negándose, Edward y Jasper nos veían expectantes pues me imagine que estarían de acuerdo con lo que decidiera la mayoría. Emmett por su parte se situó junto a Alice a hacer la carita de cachorro y al notar que Rosalie flaqueaba con esta acción me puse yo también y ni ella ni Bella resistieron más y decidieron que iríamos a Port Ángeles esa noche y nos encontraríamos en casa de los Hale.

Edward me llevo a mi casa, como a las 5:00 pm, algo me decía que mi madre no estaría nada contenta, pero bueno no me quedaba otra que aguantar y decir que si a todo lo que me dijera.

–Hola Madre! Hola Steve!- qué extraño, por lo normal no termino ni de cerrar la puerta cuando ya Steve me está abrazando y mi mama regañando. –Familia! Llegue! Si no me quieren me puedo ir de nuevo, no hay ningún problema!

–Ya quisieras tu señorita!- se oyó una voz desde la escaleras, le sonríe a Steve quien bajo a abrazarme.

–Y mi mama? Es raro que aún no oiga sus gritos de "que irresponsable" "porque no llamaste temprano" y todo lo demás? – Steve me vio con cara de "que mala eres con tu mama" pero sin quitar su sonrisa.

–Sube! Ha estado un poco mareada, y todo lo que come lo regresa y termina por las cañerías- a pesar de estar diciendo que mi madre estaba enferma su sonrisa no se borraba de su cara, y ahora que lo menciono su cara estaba muy radiante. Poco a poco mi mente hizo "click" y entendí que pasaba con mi mama, entendí el brillo en la mirada de Steve y entendí también porque me había llamado tanto esta mañana y la cara de complicidad de Esme.

–Oh Santo Cielos! No me digas que mi mama…- no termine de decir nada, el rostro me lo dijo todo, me zafe de su abrazo y corrí por las escaleras hasta la habitación de mi madre y la encontré sentada en su cama viendo su abdomen con cara tonta.

Levanto su rostro y vio mi cara de estupefacción y lo único que supo decir fue –Te gustaría una hermana o un hermano?- corrí hacia ella y la abrase, luego Steve se incorporó al abrazo, esto era un sueño y sin lugar a dudas era otro motivo para seguir adelante, sería la hermana mayor de alguien, sería el ejemplo y el apoyo de alguien y más importante aún sería responsable de alguien pequeñito.

Esa tarde Steve y yo no hicimos más que consentir a mi mama, llame a Alice, a Bella, a Rosalie, a Claire, a Embry, a Emily y a todo del que me acorde para gritarle lo feliz que estaba, Seth por su parte no hacía más que molestarme por mensajes diciendo que mi hermanito seria alguien con muchos problemas, según, por qué con una hermana como yo cualquiera se volvería loco.

Esa noche salimos a la disco como habíamos quedado, nos encontramos en casa de los hale y allí Alice y Rose nos tomaron a Bella y a mí de muñecas y nos arreglaron a su gusto, por que nosotras ni siquiera podíamos opinar.

Esa noche la pasamos en grande, nos divertimos un montón, bailamos todos juntos, luego cuando Bella se aburría de pisar a Edward yo bailaba con él o con otros chicos que no estaban nada mal, llegados el momento de sentarnos todos a descansar Emmett como siempre tuvo que abrir la boca y meterme en problemas.

–Por cierto Nessie! Que era lo importante que tenías que contarnos? No creo que sea lo de tu mama porque te acabas de enterar- Mierda! Siempre tenía que ponerme a mí en estos aprietos.

–Pues! Verán… yo…?- que les digo, no tenía ninguna noticia, y con lo de mi mama se me olvido inventar alguna.

–Sin rodeos Renesmee, se te agradece que vallas al grano- Rosalie era un poquito bastante impaciente.

–Yo, me …- ok, lo sé, fue estúpido e infantil, primero eso no era seguro, porque si Seth no acepta yo no iré sola, segundo aún falta que Alec hable con su padrino y de paso hablarlo con mis padres. Pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

–¿QUE TU TE VAS A DONDE?- aun con la música tan alta puede oír perfectamente el grito de Rosalie, Alice y Bella al unísono y la cara de estupefacción de Emmett, Jasper y Edward.

–Debes estar bromeando! Que paso con la universidad en Seattle?-

-Quedamos que todos estudiaríamos cerca para vernos muy seguido? Esto es por lo de Jacob?-

-Piensas dejarnos a todos por lo que ese imbécil te hizo?-

Las preguntas de todos me cayeron encima, iba ser muy duro en caso de irme y dejar a todo lo que amo aquí.

–Calma chicos, uno por uno, déjenme que les explique!- ¿qué les explico? –Verán, no es broma! Existe esa posibilidad y si se da para mi seria genial, la universidad de Seattle es lo máximo, pero seamos realistas se verá mejor en mi futuro ser una estudiante egresada de Columbia y con más méritos aun si soy becada.

–Pero nos abandonaras, nosotros elegimos universidades cercanas para seguir juntos, ¿que pasara con eso?- me extrañaba que Edward siendo el más "maduro" se pusiera con esa actitud.

–Ed! Voy a regresar! Todas las vacaciones, puedo visitarlos y jamás dejaremos de estar en contacto, se los prometo!- puse mi mano derecha en el corazón para darle más seriedad- Y no lo hago por Jacob, es algo que me ofrecieron horas antes de que el me hiciere lo que me hizo y yo le prometí a Alec pensarlo, además yo sin Seth no iré a ninguna universidad, si Seth no acepta yo no iré!- eso era cierto, no me atrevía si quiera a ir a la universidad de Seattle sin él, nosotros planeamos esto casi desde pre-escolar, bueno en realidad en pre-escolar planeamos estudiar siempre juntos y un día casarnos y ser una familia, pero al crecer esta última fue más un chiste de mal gusto que una promesa. Sin embargo la idea de entrar al mundo universitario sin su apoyo, sin sus sabias palabras seria mi fin.

-Me das el número de Seth?- Aaah? Que diantres iba a hacer Emmett con el número de Seth? –Lo amenazare para que no te tengas que ir a Nueva York ni a ningún lado lejos de nosotros, dime tu que harás sin tu osito?- bueno, eso sí me partió el alma, ver sus rostros, todos entre nostálgicos y perdidos fue duro imaginarme sin ellos en un futuro.

Pero tengo que crecer, ellos no me protegerán toda la vida y yo necesitaba salir de aquel pueblo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, respirar el mismo aire que Jacob Black para mi seria mi fin.

–Todo va a estar bien! Siempre estaremos juntos, se los prometo! Es solo que tenga la necesidad de como dicen por allí "volar más alto" saben que mi mayor miedo es perderlos y de no estar segura de lo que hago ni si quiera consideraría esa opción. Solo déjenme tropezar, sé que yo soy la hermanita menor de todos pero debo aprender a defenderme, además recuerden que Seth estará conmigo y eso y mantener mínimo una llamada diaria con ustedes y mis padres será suficiente para sobre llevar una vida en la universidad, no espero que me entiendan, solo quiero que me apoyen- De donde diablos me salió todo eso? no tengo idea! Pero fui sincera con ellos, eso cuenta no?

–Brindemos porque nuestra pequeña ha crecido y madurado!- Declaro Emmett de un momento a otro y todos lo secundaron sonrientes y complacidos, la sensación de satisfacción y calidez que sentía en ese momento no se compara con nada aparte del abrazo cariñoso de una familia, porque en realidad ellos eran mi familia, una familia de locos pero locos más maravillosos del mundo.

Holaaaa!

Antes que nada dejenme decirless q tenga excusas digo razones de peso para no haber escrito!

primero no tenia internt (lo q ayuda muchoo a concentrarme y escribir)

segundo estoy a menos de dos meses de graduarme.

Terceroo mis compromisos varios entre el liceo y la iglesia me absorben

y Cuarto nesecito subir mi promediiooo ultimamente lo baje muchoo!

Despues d explicar mi ausencia no me keda mas que agradecer porq aun me leen (a las pocas q lo hacen xD)

y decirles q espero les guste este capii!

Por ciertoo dejen Reviews y diganme ¿Nessie hace bien en dejar Forks? o ¿kieren que Nessie se kede e intente superar a Jacob teniendolo cerca?

para mi su opinion es importante u.u

Con kariño!

kiss and hugs

By: Miliii ^^


End file.
